Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. As such, devices on a sensor network typically lack sufficient space to enable large operations, requiring large amounts of memory, to occur. For example, if an LLN device requires a new operating system, sufficient memory normally does not exist on the device to install the new system. It may even be difficult to provide an upgrade to the current operating system. Often, replacement of the device or components is the most efficient alternative to installing a new or upgraded operating system.